It all started as a Drama final
by Castiel's Archangel Celeste
Summary: It all started as a Drama final...MODERN DAY


It all started as a Drama final

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

Les kissed me today. Les Jacobs.

Okay, so the first thing you have to understand is that Les and I haven't always liked each other.

In fact, we hated each other.

* * *

The Jacobs family moved here, to New York, from somewhere in the Midwest.

I was actually surprised Jack and David got along at all.

My brother was arrogant and cocky and David was smart and loved school.

Les would follow Jack around and tried to be like him.

No one found it weird that David's little brother wanted to hang out with his older brother's best friend.

* * *

Les and I used to compete for my brother's attention.

When we were 12, Les actually punched me in the nose once.

Jack was furious.

* * *

After we turned 14 and started high school, our relationship started to change.

I went to my first high school dance, under the impression that I would be meeting a guy there.

The guy stood me up and went with another girl.

Les found me outside in the courtyard crying. "What happened?" he asked.

"My date stood me up", I told him.

"What?" Les said standing up, about to go inside and throttle the guy.

"No Les", I said grabbing his arm, "It doesn't matter. He was a jerk-wad anyway".

"I don't know why anyone would want to stand you up. You look beautiful tonight by the way", Les said.

"Shut-up Les", I told him.

He pulled out a handkerchief and took my water bottle. He poured water onto it and washed my make-up off. "You look better without all that on your face", Les said, "Now, let's done".

I smiled as Les helped me up and held me close to him.

* * *

The year leading up to Jack moving out was the worst.

It would start after I went to bed. It was always Mom who started it.

She would tell Jack that he was stupid and would never amount to anything.

Jack would yell something at her and she would respond by calling him every name in the book.

They could go at it for hours.

I would sneak out of the house and run two blocks to the Jacob's house. I would climb the tree next to Les' window.

It was always open.

I would come in thru it and crawl in bed with Les.

Mom wouldn't realize I was gone until it was time for me to get up to go to school the next morning.

The excuse was always the same, 'I was spending the night with Sarah. I told Dad. He must have forgotten to tell you'.

It always worked.

* * *

Now that you know the back story, we can begin.

* * *

Today was our drama final.

Les and I had decided on Romeo and Juliet.

We both knew the play by heart.

"Hey Kiana", Les said.

"Yeah", I said.

"Do you think we could do Act 1, Scene 5 instead of the balcony scene?" Les asked.

"Okay", I said.

* * *

When it was our turn to present, we took our spots on stage.

Les looked at me. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss", Les said kissing my hand.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss", I said.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Les asked.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer", I said.

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair", Les said.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake", I said.

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take", Les said, stepping closer to me.

I let out a shaky breath as his lips softly touched mine.

"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged", he said softly.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took", I breathed.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again", Les spoke. He slammed his lips onto mine.

I tried to pull away, but his hands tangled into my hair holding me in place. I started kissing back.

"Mr. Jacobs! Miss Kelley!" the drama teacher shrieked.

Two other teachers pulled us apart.

"Take them to office", the drama teacher said.

We were taken separate ways.

* * *

10 minutes later, Jack and David showed up.

"What happened?" David asked.

"Did they catch you two…?" Jack asked.

"Ew, no!" I said.

"It just started as a stupid drama final", Les said.

We all started laughing.


End file.
